Contemporary laundry treating appliances, such as a clothes washing machine, may be provided with a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load for treatment, such as washing and rinsing the laundry load. The laundry load may be treated in the treating chamber according to a cycle of operation using one or more treating chemistries. Some laundry treating appliances have a biofilm cleaning cycle, which may be manually selected by the user.